Together, Forever
by KeepsGettinBetter
Summary: A love story about Warrick and Catherine. They finally get together. After spending fun days together, some-thing bad happens. Will it destory the relationship? First FanFic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Together, Forever.**

_Summary: _After many years of flirting, Warrick and Catherine finally get together and everything is great. Until some-thing bad happens.

_Rating: _A strong T...might turn to M, though.

_Pairings: _Major Yo!Bling action. A bit of GSR and Wedges.

_Spoilers: _None, really. If there is, I'll be sure to let you all know.

_A/N: _I have no beta...all mistakes belong to me.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything...please don't sue me.

**-X-X-X-**

_**1. Sport Day**_

Grissom walked around the lab looking for his team to remind them about tomorrow, the Annual Sport Day. Grissom found them sitting in the break room talking. Grissom cleared his throat and they all looked up.

"Hey Gil," Sara said. Nick and Greg gave her this look and Catherine simply rolled her eyes. Grissom looked at Sara for a couple of seconds and sighed.

"Right," Grissom said. "Tomorrow is the Annual Sport Day. So, I give you guys your schedule." Grissom responded and began handing them out.

"Are you kidding me?" Catherine groaned. Warrick rubbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Warrick asked.

"I have to do the 100 meter run tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the god damn morning! Why? Are they trying to kill me?" Catherine groaned again. Sara pursed her lips and laughed.

"I'm with you." Sara replied. Catherine looked over at Sara.

"Good. Cause I'm not doing that run alone." Catherine said. Grissom sat down in an empty chair and sighed.

"Either way, you have to do it." Grissom replied looking at his own schedule.

"Such a stupid thing. Why would Ecklie do this?" Catherine said in a snappy tone.

"Yeah, well, that's life for you." Grissom said in a low voice. Catherine turned her head towards Grissom and stuck her tongue out at him. Greg just laughed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Greg said. Nick and Warrick nodded in agreement. Catherine just sighed and began to roll up her schedule. Warrick wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Look Cath. Once you get into it, it can be fun. Trust me, you'll have a good time." Warrick replied. Catherine looked at Warrick. _'He has the most amazing eyes and smile' _Catherine thought.

"Fine! But after we finish can we please go out for some drinks?" Catherine asked with a whimpering voice. Sara shrugged her shoulders and had a smile on her face. Greg and Nick nodded. Grissom sighed.

"Alright. Are you happy now?" Grissom asked Catherine. Catherine looked at Grissom and simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Some-what." She responded. Catherine placed her schedule in her pocket and got up. "It's time for me to leave. See you guys, tomorrow." Catherine replied. Nick, Greg, and Sara waved to good-bye to her. Grissom nodded at her and Warrick gave her a smile. Catherine smiled back and left.

Sara was next to leave, after winking at Grissom, Sara took off. Grissom quickly followed off. Warrick finished his paperwork and took off. Nick and Greg sat there alone doing their own things. Nick looked over at Greg and nudged him. Greg looked up at Nick and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Greg asked.

"What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to go out for a beer and watch some sports?" Nick asked. Nick would always ask Warrick but this time he thought he would ask Greg, just to see what he would say. Greg closed his folder and rose.

"Yeah. Let's go." Greg responded and started walking towards the locker room. Nick still sat there shocked but at least some-one said 'yes' to him. Nick got up and followed Greg.

**-X-X-X-**

Catherine arrived at the lab wearing sweat pants, a white tank-top, runners, she had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a hat. Catherine sat on the benches and waited for the day to begin. She still had a good 10 minutes. Warrick ran up to Catherine and hugged her randomly.

"Hey Warrick." Catherine said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Warrick smiled and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, change of plans. They moved my event to 7. So, I came and ran the 400 meter and I got first place!" Warrick said happily showing off his ribbon. Catherine got up and hugged Warrick not caring that he was already sweaty.

"Oh my god! Congratulations Warrick! Your making the Night shift look good." Catherine said pulling back and giving him a huge smile. Warrick shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad." Warrick replied. "Plus, I wanted to come and watch you." Warrick said quickly. Catherine smiled.

"Really? I'm running with Sara and some other people." Catherine said. Warrick laughed.

"I'm secretly rooting for you to win." Warrick said with a small smile. Catherine shrugged.

"I don't know. Sara's pretty good." Catherine said. All of the sudden, Sara and Grissom came up to them. After saying 'hello' they started to walk towards the field where they setted everything up. Ecklie announced that the 100 meter run for girls was about to being. Sara and Catherine began to walk over. Warrick folded his arms across his chest and smiled as he watched Catherine get into position.

"Congratulations on winning first place." Grissom said. Warrick looked over at Grissom and him a shy smile.

"Thanks. It felt good." Warrick replied.

"It felt good winning?" Grissom asked. Warrick laughed.

"Of course it did. But running early in the morning was a great feeling." Warrick said. Grissom nodded his head.

Then the gun went off and girls started there run. Sara was in the lead but Catherine was second. Grissom and Warrick cheered for them. Sara won but Catherine was right behind her. The two girls shared a hug, got their ribbons and ran back over to Grissom and Warrick. Catherine hugged Warrick and Sara hugged Grissom.

"We are certainly making the Night shift look good." Catherine said. They all nodded. Sara laughed.

"We kicked their butts!" Sara said excitedly. They all laughed. Sara looked over at Catherine who was all smiles. "Are you having fun Catherine?" Sara asked. Catherine sighed.

"Okay! This is allot more fun, than I thought it would be." Catherine said loudly. They got some looks but Catherine shrugged them off. "Come on! Let's go look for Greg and Nick." Catherine said. The four of them began walking around looking for the rest of the team. By the time they found them, it was time for lunch. They all agreed on going to a dinner.

**-X-X-X-**

Next chapter will conclude the Annual Sport Day. Please review. They make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Together, Forever.**

Thanks for the reviews!

_Summary: _After many years of flirting, Warrick and Catherine finally get together and everything is great. Until some-thing bad happens.

_Rating: _A strong T...might turn to M, though.

_Pairings: _Major Yo!Bling action. A bit of GSR and Wedges.

_Spoilers: _None, really. If there is, I'll be sure to let you all know.

_A/N: _I have no beta...all mistakes belong to me.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything...please don't sue me.

**-X-X-X-**

**_1. Lunch_**

The team laughed as they finished eating. Catherine kept glancing over at Warrick and Sara did not miss it. She smiled and poked Catherine in her arm.

"I have to go to the bathroom, come with me." Sara said quietly to her. Catherine gave her a look and nodded her head. Both of them excused themselves from the table and entered the ladies bathroom. Sara leaned against the counter and looked at Catherine. Catherine sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"What Sara?" Catherine asked trying to be quiet. Sara just laughed and shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that keep looking at Warrick..." Sara began. Catherine held up her hand to stop her.

"Um...I...uh..." Catherine began. She knew what she wanted to say but just couldn't get it out. "Hey! You're having a "secret" relationship with Grissom." Catherine said pointing at Sara. Sara just shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, let's be honest here. Yes, we are finally trying it out. We are both happy and we want you guys to know." Sara began. "At first we didn't. Maybe if we kept it a secret then it would make things easier for us. But we couldn't do that to you guys. That's why I've been doing what I've been doing. We still have to tell the team but hey, at least I can admit my love for Grissom." Sara said. Catherine smiled and began walking back and forth.

"Okay, you're honest. Good for you. How long?" Catherine asked stopping in her tracks after going back and forth. Sara looked over at her and gently shrugged her shoulders.

"About a year..." Sara mumbled under her breath. Catherine's eyes went wide, her jaw dropped and she shook her head.

"A whole fricken' year?" Catherine asked loudly. Sara slapped Catherine's arm for her to quiet down.

"Uh...well, yeah." Sara replied. "It's been that good. Things are going great for us. The reason why we are telling you guys now..." Sara began. Catherine stopped her.

"Are you pregnant?" Catherine asked. Sara shook her head.

"No."

"Getting married?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!" Catherine exclaimed. "Are you serious?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded her head. "I can't believe this. You made Grissom want to marry you. That's just...shocking. I'm happy for you both, really. It's just allot to take in, you know." Catherine replied. Sara ran her hand through her hair.

"I understand. But we wanted the team to be a part of the wedding. You are the first person to know and we plan on telling the team tomorrow night. So, please keep this a secret till then?" Sara asked. Almost begging. Catherine laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Catherine replied. Sara folded her arms across her chest. Catherine looked at Sara and sighed. "Okay, my turn. I have this crush, the kind of crush where you love the person to death and all you want is to live with them for the rest of your life, well that's what I'm feeling right now with Warrick. Any-time I stare into his eyes I get lost, any-time he smiles at me it likes I get paralyzed, and whenever he touches me I get goose bumps. It's just...I want to be with him for the rest of my life. He probably doesn't he want to be with me." Catherine said tears forming in her eyes. Sara gave Catherine a quick hug and sighed.

"That's how I felt with Grissom. Look, if you want, I can talk to Warrick and see what he says. I just risked it with Grissom and now look at us. You never know until you try." Sara replied entering the stall. Catherine walked over the sink and turned on the water, placed her hands under it and splashed her face with the cool water.

"I know. But what if he says no? Then it just makes things more complicated, that's all." Catherine said. The next thing Catherine heard was the flushing of the toilet. Sara came out and began to wash her hands.

"If you don't ask or have some-one ask for you, you'll be wondering what could've been for the rest of your life." Sara replied drying her hands. She handed Catherine a paper towel for her to dry her face.

"Your right. Of course your right." Catherine said drying off her face. She looked over at Sara. "Will you ask him for me, please? I would so owe you." Catherine asked. Sara nodded her head.

"Alright, I will. I'll do it later today." Sara said. Catherine squealed and hugged Sara.

"Thank-you!"

**-X-X-X-**

The two girls left the washroom and went back to the table. They finished eating, paid and went back to the lab to finish the day. The rest of the day seemed to go by quick. The Night shift won 6 ribbons. Sara quickly packed up her bag and noticed Warrick coming towards her. Sara waved to him and Warrick waved back.

"What's up, girl?" Warrick asked patting her back and started packing his own bag.

"I have a question for you. Be honest and don't laugh, alright?" Sara asked in a serious voice. Warrick stopped packing bag and looked up Sara and nodded his head.

"Do you like Catherine?" Sara asked him.

"Well, of course I do..." Warrick began with a confused look on his face.

"I don't mean as a friend...I mean--" Sara began until Warrick stopped her.

"As a lover?" Warrick asked. Sara simply nodded. "Yes." That was all Sara needed to hear.

"Maybe you should ask her out?" Sara said and finished packing her bag.

"She likes me?" Warrick asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, she does. Allot. This is the first time I've actually seen her in love." Sara said with a smile. Warrick nodded look over at the hot-dog stand where Catherine was, laughing with Nick and Greg.

"I'm going to do it." Was all Warrick said. Sara smiled and patted Warrick on the shoulder.

**-X-X-X-**

I would've written more about the Sport Day but I figured I would do this. Next chapter to come soon! Please review...they make me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Together, Forever.**

Thanks for the reviews!

_Summary: _After many years of flirting, Warrick and Catherine finally get together and everything is great. Until some-thing bad happens.

_Rating: _A strong T...might turn to M, though.

_Pairings: _Major Yo!Bling action. A bit of GSR and Wedges.

_Spoilers: _None, really. If there is, I'll be sure to let you all know.

_A/N: _I have no beta...all mistakes belong to me.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything...please don't sue me.

**-X-X-X-**

**_3. Attempt Number One_**

They arrived at the bar only to find it packed. The team decided to go to Nick's place for the drinks. Once they arrived, everyone got changed into more comfortable clothes. Then they all went into the living room, opened up there beers, made a toast to them for winning and they all took a long drink. It was beginning to get dark outside and all of them were back at work tomorrow. Catherine was laughing when she got up to put her beer bottle on Nick's counter near his sink. She opened his fridge looking for some-thing to eat. She noticed some chocolate which made her mouth water.

"Hey Nicky?" Catherine called out to him. She pulled out the chocolate bar and placed it on the counter.

"Yeah?" Nick asked back. Catherine came out and noticed Nick and Warrick playing play station 3. Laughing, Nick pushing Warrick, and Warrick trying to mess up Nick by yelling in his ear.

"Can I have some of that chocolate?" Catherine asked loudly. Nick looked over at Catherine.

"Oh yeah, go for it." Nick replied and went back to his game. Catherine re-entered the kitchen and opened up the chocolate bar, she took a piece and ate it. Catherine heard the team laugh again. She grabbed some more and re-entered the living room and took a seat beside Greg and watched as the finish line was coming up. Nick was 2 seconds behind Warrick but Warrick's car was just faster and Warrick won the match. Nick threw his controller down in defeat and Warrick threw his arms up in the air and laughed. The rest of the team just laughed and shook their heads. Catherine got up again and returned to the kitchen.

Sara sat beside Warrick and watched as he finished his beer. She noticed that Catherine was alone. This would be his chance. Sara poked Warrick in the side. Warrick turned and looked at her with a smile on his face. Sara pointed towards the kitchen and gently whispered in his ear, "Go! Catherine's alone. This is your chance." Warrick's head snapped towards the kitchen and nodded at Sara. Warrick got up and walked into the kitchen. Only to find Catherine eating some more chocolate and drinking some water. Warrick always knew that Catherine loved chocolate.

"Hey" Warrick said quietly. Catherine smiled as Warrick walked over to her. Catherine handed over some chocolate to him and he gladly took it.

"Hey. Congrats on beating Nick." Catherine said with a giggle. "Seriously, whenever I come over here to review a case file with him, he'll challenge me to play and I can never win. No one has ever beaten' Nick at that game. Be proud of yourself." Catherine said. Warrick shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"It was the simplest thing I've ever done. It wasn't a challenge for me." Warrick replied smiling at Catherine who began to put the chocolate away. "Look, I want to talk with you about some-thing that's been on my mind for a while." Warrick said in a serious tone. Catherine closed the fridge and looked at Warrick who was leaning against the counter. _God, he's handsome _Catherine thought. "There is obliviously this..." Warrick began until two voices entered the kitchen.

Catherine raised an eyebrow encouraging Warrick to continue and Warrick hoped that the voices would go away but they never did. Grissom entered the kitchen with Sara right behind. Catherine laughed at the scene. Grissom carry beer bottles and Sara right behind him grabbing his arms trying to stop him from going in. When that failed, Sara began to slap his arm and tried to distract him. Warrick looked over at Sara and gave her the glare. Sara shrugged and sighed. Catherine looked at the clocked and glanced over at Warrick.

"What were you going to tell me, Warrick?" Catherine asked grabbing her purse. Warrick shook his head.

"I'll talk to you later about it." Warrick replied. Catherine nodded and left the kitchen. After saying 'good-bye' to everyone, Catherine left. Grissom left the kitchen and started the car. Warrick glanced over at Sara and folded his arms across his chest. Sara slapped his arm as she walked by him.

"I'm sorry." Sara began. "Grissom demanded that he would clean up, I told him that you were talking with Catherine, he didn't care and I did almost everything I could to stop him." Sara said and grabbed her purse.

"Right." Warrick said. "I'll try again tomorrow." Warrick mumbled under his breath. Sara nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll get there. And once you do, you'll both be happy with each other." Sara responded. Warrick smiled and waved good-bye to Grissom and Sara. Greg was next to leave. Warrick threw on his jacket and Nick walked outside with him.

"So, you and Catherine, huh?" Nick said with a smile. Warrick looked over at Nick with shock written all over his face. "Okay, I overheard you and Sara talking in the kitchen. You put two and two together and..." Nick said. Warrick shrugged.

"It's not official yet." Warrick said unlocking his car door. Nick sighed.

"Let's hope you do it soon." Nick replied and began walking back to his place. Warrick sighed and got into his car.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow._ Warrick kept telling himself.

**-X-X-X-**

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Reviews are Welcome. They make me happy :)


End file.
